Tequila Nights: Naughty Girls
by LiannaKeru
Summary: The girls get together for another night of drinking. Then, Sam takes Elizabeth home. Will Elizabeth and Jason give into their desires? Part Two


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the show of "General Hospital". They belong to ABC, Disney, and their creators. I'm just borrowing them again.

**Summary**: It's been three weeks since the girls got together for a wild night at Jake's. When Elizabeth gets the divorce papers, and gets into a nasty fight with Lucky on the docks, she decides it's time to go back to Jake's. After confronting her mother about the night she asked Jason to stay away, Sam is shocked when Jason asks her if she really wants to move in.

Both having a rotten day at work, Emily and Robin once again join the girls for a girl's night out which turns into Sam bringing Elizabeth to the penthouse.

Is it a sleepover that turns into a wild night of passion between Jason and Elizabeth? Will Sam be thrown to the side as desires come forth and a secret is revealed?

Watch out, the _naughty girls_ are in the house!

**Rated**: M

**Tequila Nights: Naughty Girls**

**Part One**

If a hangover could last for three weeks straight, Samantha McCall was definitely experiencing it.

It was supposed to be a simple day of packing. She had left the penthouse early that morning, just before Jason had left for work and returned back to the lake house to pack the rest of her things.

The headache had started sometime between leaving Jason's and getting to the lake house. Sam _had_ planned on taking Kristina and Molly out for lunch at Kelly's, but as soon as she walked into the house – she knew there was going to be a fight even before it broke out.

She had decided to move back into Jason's long before now. The morning she had woken up to a hangover, Jason had tended to her every need. That morning she had realized two things. The first being that the man could cook, the second was that she still loved him. And still wanted to be with him, regardless that he had done everything in his power to push her away.

So, she had slowly begun the process of moving back in, starting by sleeping over. First, she had brought her overnight bag. Than, she had brought suitcases. And by the second week she had almost everything back in the penthouse.

Today she wanted to tell her mother the very obvious, but as soon as she walked in Alexis had been anything but cooperative. In fact, Alexis had been downright rude since the moment Sam had stepped into the house.

"I cannot believe you are doing this," snapped Alexis as she followed her daughter down the steps and toward the truck that she had helped buy for her daughter. _Maybe if I threaten to take it away, she might stay_, Alexis thought to herself, but she knew better.

Both her and Sam were just too much alike. Headstrong and stubborn, and sometimes when bad went to worse, they would sink low to get what they wanted.

Alexis knew she had issues, but how was she supposed to gain the trust of her daughter, to even start a relationship with her, if she was with Jason all the time?

Hurrying forward, she grabbed her daughter by the hand. "This is not a good idea, Sam. He's dangerous. We both know what kind of work he is in, and yet you still defend him. And you still want to live with him, regardless of that fact?" she questioned once more. She had to make Sam see reason.

Sam pulled her arm away and threw the rest of her stuff into the truck before closing the trunk a little too roughly. The pounding in her head increased and she nearly groaned in agony.

Turning back to her mother, Sam looked up at her. "Are you any different, Alexis?" she accused. "You took his pain and used it to your advantage to get him to leave me. How screwed up is that?"

Alexis glared and opened her mouth before shutting it. She wouldn't lie, not any longer. Not if it meant getting her way. "Look, I might not be innocent in all of this, but barely even two months have passed since you were shot in the back!"

"I don't need you to remind me," snapped Sam as she rubbed her face. The headache seemed to increase with each outburst. She had to calm down.

"No, I don't need to remind you. That should have been a wake-up call, Sam! You nearly died. I almost lost a daughter."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even know I was your daughter until _after_ I was shot. So don't even _pretend_ that you liked me! You hated me from the moment you set eyes on me!"

Anger rushed through her and Alexis had to once again stop herself from lashing out. "That's not the issue here, Sam!" she managed to snap out.

"No the issue here is that you can't bear the thought that I am moving back in with my boyfriend," snapped Sam as she turned and opened the driver's side door.

Alexis moved after her. "No, Sam. I'm having an issue with you being so blind to the fact that you are a victim in that house!"

Throwing her purse inside, Sam turned to her. "Stop! I've had about enough of this!"

"I swear Sam, if you get in that car and you go to him…you are no longer welcome here."

Sam frowned, her eyes narrowing in both shock and anger. "You wouldn't dare…" she started.

"If you walk away, you will no longer be able to come around Molly or Kristina ever again!"

Swallowing, Sam looked away, her hand going to her mouth as tears threatened to fall. "You're using my sisters to threaten me?"

Alexis folded her arms. "No, Sam. I'm protecting them from you."

"If that's the way it's going to be," started Sam, her voice cracking. "Then so be it."

As she turned to get into the vehicle, Alexis's eyes widened. "You don't mean that!"

"You heard me," said Sam as she slammed the door and turned the ignition.

"Sam!" yelled Alexis, her fist pounding on the window. "Don't be stupid! Don't walk away from your sisters!"

Sam managed a glance at Alexis before slamming on the gas and pulling away from the house.

As she drove, the tears began to fall and a sob escaped her mouth.

* * *

_Irreconcilable Differences_. 

That's all it had taken. Three therapists, two lawyers, and a shoe in the ass for five lousy papers that she only had to sign?

Elizabeth Webber wanted nothing more than to run for the bathroom to throw-up the breakfast she had managed to choke down this morning, along with the smile she managed for Cameron each time he looked at her.

She had been living with her grandmother for only a week and a half before she had managed to use most of her savings to buy an apartment by the hospital. It was a lousy two-bedroom apartment but she made due with it.

Had managed to turn the piece of shit into a livable space and had made it safe for her three-year-old to venture around in.

Depression had set in long before the papers had landed on her doorstep; along with a lawyer she wanted nothing more than to spit on. It was funny, she had once been in love with Ric Lansing, but now that love had turned into something pure as the next bowl of crap she managed to cram down her throat instead of running for the bathroom like she had wanted to in the first place.

How dare Lucky choose Ric as his divorce attorney! And how dare Ric choose to accept him!

She had thought, even after all this time, that her and Ric's relationship had finally reached a place that both of them could tolerate. Elizabeth thought she had a friend in him, but now she couldn't have been even more wrong and foolish to think otherwise.

Elizabeth took another look at the papers and wanted to give into the urge to rip them into shreds. But she didn't. No, she would sign them. She would sign them and get this sham of a marriage over with.

A marriage that she thought would work, but didn't. She had been a fool to believe that her and Lucky would be married forever and be happy.

Happily ever after was nothing but a damned fairy tale that she wished she could burn. But her three-year-old would have been upset if she had done that.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth sighed as she stomped her way down the steps and onto the pier. She had promised to see Emily before her shift at the hospital started. And more than anything she wished she didn't have to work.

She wanted to wallow in her misery as she lay on her bed. Was that too much to ask for?

"Elizabeth?" questioned a voice, making her head jerk up in surprise.

Swallowing the scream that nearly come forth, she nodded to the man who had frightened her.

"Jason."

* * *

He really shouldn't be feeling the kind of feelings he felt whenever he was around Elizabeth, but he couldn't help it. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, and right now – even though she looked anything but – he wanted nothing more than to be with her. 

_What the hell,_ he thought to himself, surprised by his thoughts. Since when had he thought of Elizabeth Webber as anything but a good friend? One of his best friends.

Jason nearly sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was with Sam; he shouldn't be feeling anything like this for Elizabeth, even if they did have a past.

"Hey," he managed to get out with a slight smile. "Are you all right?"

He watched her roll her eyes and almost laughed at that look. It was a look that didn't come often enough for Elizabeth.

Jason had seen her happy, had seen her sad, but when it came to Elizabeth losing her temper? It was a sight to behold, and a sight that made you want to turn on your heel and run for the gallows before she put you there herself.

She might be tiny in stature, but she was a force to be reckoned with. And he knew all too well the temper Elizabeth had.

"Are you kidding me?" snapped Elizabeth as she stuffed the papers into her purse, and from what Jason could see, needed a good cleaning out. "I am _so_ not okay right now Jason!"

Taking the chance, Jason took a step forward. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "Sure, why not? I have all the time in the world too, right?"

Frowning, Jason reached out to take her by the arm and guide her to the bench, but when she pulled away he held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, I get it, no touching!" he said, watching as she began to pace. She was really pissed off.

Throwing her purse across to the bench, not caring if anything broke, Elizabeth continued to pace. "The _stupid_, _little_, _bastard_!" she snapped out, making a sound of frustration.

Jason felt his eyebrow rise slightly. "We're not talking about me are we?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Jason! We're not talking about you! We are talking about my _stupid_ soon to be ex-husband that I want to wrap my hands around and squeeze the life out of him at the moment!"

"Who could blame you, after what…" started Jason.

Elizabeth screamed in anger. "I don't want to talk about what happened!" she screamed. "Everyone in a hundred mile radius knows _exactly_ what happened between me and Lucky. All I have seen each and every day I pass everyone at work is looks of sympathy. And then those _"Oh, you poor thing!_" or…get this Jason, the _"Oh, don't worry…you and Lucky will work things out…even though he's dating the Commissioner's daughter…"_! Ugh, I am sick and tired of all the questions, the sympathetic looks, and the _"Oh, I know what you're going through!"_! No one knows what I am going through Jason!"

Swallowing, Jason took another chance by taking another step forward. "Obviously, not," he said, and when she smiled, he leaned forward. "You okay?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "No, I'm not," she said, the tears falling.

Reaching out, Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay," he whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"No it's not, Jason! I thought we were going to work, but it was just another lie!" cried Elizabeth, clinging onto his jacket as the sobs escaped her.

Later she would bang her head against the wall and ask why she had broke in Jason's arms, but right now she needed him. He was the only one keeping her sane right now.

Jason continued to hold onto her. "Sometimes, things happen Elizabeth. It's nothing that we can prevent or stop. It just happens, and then we are left with the mess. Sometimes we can clean it up, sometimes it's left there to linger."

"Li-like…you and Sam?" she asked, leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Jason leaned his chin on top of her head. He tried not to give into the urge to let her scent in, even as it assaulted his senses. _God, she smells so good_, he thought. She was different than Sam, small and almost delicate.

Of course, if you knew Elizabeth Webber, she was anything but delicate. But sometimes she was and it broke his heart to see her like this.

"Yeah," he finally managed to get out. "Like me and Sam."

Pulling her face away and looking up into his eyes, Elizabeth smiled. "You're lucky you know," she said. "You have the woman you love and you both look so happy!"

They were. They were happy, so why was he feeling like this whenever he was around Elizabeth?

Jason felt her move away and he swallowed through the dryness in his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked once again.

Picking up her purse, Elizabeth nodded. "I will be, when this is all over with," she answered, brushing her hair aside. "Thank you, Jason."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"I didn't really do anything," Jason said with a shrug.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Yes, you did, Jason. Whenever I need someone you always manage to be here. Why is that?"

Jason avoided his eyes, not wanting to reveal his feelings. "Luck, I guess."

"Some luck, huh?" she asked, and then turned away. Elizabeth stopped and turned. "You're always there for me when I need you. Thank you for that."

Jason had his back to her, looking out at the water. He closed his eyes as a breeze brushed against him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Patrick, would you hand me that file on Mr. Hoskins?" asked Robin, her eyes on the task in front of her. Not missing a beat, she continued to write in the current file, as her left hand reached out for the file. 

And it fell to the floor, most of the papers falling out.

Sighing, Robin dropped the pen and turned to her boyfriend. "What the hell, Patrick!" she snapped, before moving onto her knees and gathering the papers, putting them back into the file.

When Patrick bent and tried to help, she gasped in pain when their heads hit. "Ow," she cried, her hand going to her head.

Frustration had her glaring at Patrick as she stood. "All right, you've been acting like this all morning!" she hissed at him, slamming the file onto the counter. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing!" hissed Patrick as he stood, also glaring at his girlfriend. "I don't know what you're talking about, but nothing is wrong!"

"Of course there's something wrong, Patrick. You were fine this morning until I asked you if you wanted children. What, it was just a question? I wasn't expecting you to get me pregnant!"

As she moved from the nurse's station, Patrick managed to grab the files he needed as he followed her. "It was more than a question and you know it as well as I do, Robin!"

Robin ignored him, putting one of her files into the pocket that was against the door and moved on down the hallway. "I'm not listening to you," she said.

"You know, I hate it when you do this!" snapped Patrick.

Stopping in her tracks, Robin turned to him. "Do what, Patrick? Huh?"

Patrick stopped in front of her. "Close up. Like you never felt anything. Like you never felt anything for us."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about…" she started but when he held out his hand, Robin stopped.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Robin, you know the risks that come with getting pregnant. Are you willing to put a child through that pain?"

Tears unexpectedly came to her eyes making Robin look away. "I never said I wanted to have a baby."

Patrick shook his head. "No you didn't, but I can see it in your eyes. You want a child, don't you?"

Robin shook her head trying to turn away, but Patrick's arm stopped her.

"Answer me, Robin."

"No…"

"Just answer me for once! Tell me the truth, damn it!"

"All right!" she finally yelled at him, ignoring the looks of passerby's. Robin looked up at him and knew he could see the tears, she didn't care that they fell down her face either. "I entertained the idea of having a baby, but I know it's not possible for us. I wouldn't want to risk you or our child."

Patrick closed his eyes. "Robin," he started.

Robin pulled away and shook her head. "I have work to do, we both do. I'll see you later," she said rubbing a hand across her face as she turned away.

"Robin! Robin!" he yelled, watching as she hurried away from him.

Patrick closed his eyes and shook his head. "Damn," he growled.

* * *

Sam wiped the remaining tears from her eyes as she walked off the elevator and hurried to the door. 

She was surprised when the door opened and Jason grabbed the box she was holding. Grateful, she walked in and set her purse on the desk and slipped out of her long coat with a sigh.

"Thanks," she said, slightly out of breath as she turned to Jason. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Sitting the box on the stairs, Jason turned and then frowned when he saw the redness on her face. He knew instantly that Sam had been crying.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He seemed to be saying that a lot today. Quite frankly, he was getting tired of saying it.

Sam managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm good. I just had a little trouble getting the box up here, that's all."

Jason nodded slowly, knowing there was more to the story, but didn't want to push her. "Okay, and you could have called Milo. He would have helped you."

"Jason, Milo is across town, helping Sonny out. I didn't want him having to come here and help me with just a box," laughed Sam, running a hand through her disheveled hair and moving to the couch.

Moving with her, Jason sat on the edge of the chair. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

Sighing, Sam turned to him. "Alexis and I had a fight," she finally blurted out.

He knew something like that was bound to happen. Ever since the shooting, Alexis had tried hard to keep him away from her daughter, but hadn't succeeded. Sam had been slowly moving back in with him, but hadn't told Alexis the truth until today. Maybe that had been a mistake.

"About you moving back here?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam rolled her eyes, and Jason had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Another woman he knew that did that same look so very well. If she knew how much her and Elizabeth acted alike, she would have laughed.

"What else were we going to fight about, Jason? Her birthday card?" she snapped as she sat down on the couch and folded her arms.

She was pouting, another thing both her and Elizabeth did so well. _Why the hell am I comparing Sam and Liz to each other_, he asked himself.

Getting up, he walked over and sat on the edge of the table and took her hands in his. "Talk to me, Sam," he said gently, squeezing her hands. Letting her know that he was there for her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sam sat up. "As soon as I walked into the house, she started yelling at me about moving in with you. She said it was a mistake, and that I was selfish."

Jason shook his head. "You're not selfish, Sam. You're doing what you want."

"Yeah, and I told her that. And then she had the nerve to tell me that I was a victim and then she told me if I came to live with you that I can't be around Kristina and Molly."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Jason shook his head. "What?" he asked. "She can't do that."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Well, she did. She said she was protecting her girls from me, and that I can't be around them. Jason, I promised Kristina I would take her on the boat this weekend. Now she's going to be so confused as to why I can't take her!"

He watched as she got up and began pacing behind the couch. Besides the tears, there was something going on with Sam, she didn't look very good. As a matter of fact, she hadn't been feeling well for the past two days.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea," he blurted out without thinking. He almost cringed when she turned to him with confusion in her eyes, and anger.

"Excuse me?" asked Sam, shaking her head. "Please tell me you just did not say that."

Getting up, Jason walked around to her. When he reached out for her, she backed away and he felt his heart tighten in pain at her reaction. "Sam…" he started.

"No!" she yelled. "First Alexis, now you? Do you know how much she hurt me today? Do you even care?"

"You know I care, Sam!" he yelled out, not liking the way she was accusing him of his feelings.

Sam rubbed her hands over her face and then through her hair. "I can't believe this. Alexis tells me she doesn't want me around my sisters, and now you are saying that this, _this_ was a mistake?"

Jason nearly growled. "Sam…" he tried again.

"No, I will not stand here and listen to you say that our relationship was a mistake!" yelled Sam, turning on her heel and walking over to the desk.

She grabbed her coat, keys, and purse and went to open the door.

"Sam, please. I didn't mean it like that!" yelled Jason, as he stood solid in his place, wanting nothing more than to grab her and make her see reason.

Turning, she glared at him. "Then why did you?" she asked. And when Jason didn't answer, she let out a cursed sigh. "Just as I thought."

When she went to walk out, Jason took a step forward. "Sam…"

"Don't!" she yelled, not turning to him. Sam then slammed the door shut and walked away, angry tears falling down her cheeks once more.

* * *

By the time Elizabeth made it back to the docks, it was already passed three in the afternoon. 

Sighing, she looked to the spot she had been when she had spoken to Jason. More than anything she wished he would come back, but she knew it was hopeless.

Jason was in love with Sam, not her. And she would never willingly take away somebody that didn't belong to her, no matter what she felt for the man.

And at that current moment she felt a lot. Whenever she was around Jason she had to control herself, and tried hard not to look into his eyes. Those blue eyes that could capture her and hold her prisoner for hours.

God, Sam was such a lucky woman.

_Lucky,_ God how much she hated that word right now. If she had her way, she could stomp all over the word, and her husband. But, Elizabeth couldn't do that. Cameron would never forgive her if she did.

Sighing, Elizabeth looked at her watch and knew she had to get to work. Turning she moved toward the stairs, a laugh stopping her in her tracks.

Anger along with a slice of pain rushed through her and she turned to see Lucky walking with Maxie down the stairs and onto the pier.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Maxie, her voice almost song-like. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to punch the woman in the mouth.

Lucky put a hand on Maxie's arm, and Elizabeth had to stop herself from reacting to that one touch. It should have been her, his hands should have been on, not the little slut that he had been dating since they had broken up.

Boy it didn't take her husband long to move on, did it? Elizabeth shook her head in disgust and went to move away.

"Elizabeth?" asked Lucky, moving forward. "Can we talk?"

It stopped her in her tracks and she turned, not missing the look of anger that crossed Maxie's face. A sense of satisfaction ran through Elizabeth. _Serves you right you street humper_, she thought to herself and had to still herself from laughing at her thought.

Had she said that out loud? From the look Maxie gave her, she must have because the woman turned to Lucky.

"I am not going to stand here and let her treat me like this. Lucky do something!" snapped Maxie.

"Right, have my husband set me straight?" asked Elizabeth, making a face. "You are pathetic, Maxie!"

"Why you little…"

The two women moved to go at each other, but Lucky stopped them before Elizabeth could throw the first punch.

"Enough!" he snapped.

Elizabeth glared at him. "She started it," she snapped out.

Lucky growled. "I don't care who started it, I said back off!" he yelled. When both women did as they were told, he turned to Maxie. "I'll meet you at Kelly's."

Maxie looked at him in shock. "You're going to stay here with her?" she yelled in incredulity.

"I have to talk to her," said Lucky. "I'll meet you at Kelly's."

Sighing, Maxie pulled the strap of her purse up higher and looked at Elizabeth in disgust. "I'll be there," she snapped before moving up the stairs.

"_I'll be there_," muttered Elizabeth, mocking the woman who had stolen her husband away from her.

Lucky turned. "Elizabeth!" he said, his eyes wide. "What has gotten into you?"

She nearly laughed. "What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? Maxie? I thought we were going to work through this!"

"You were the one who left me, remember?" snapped Lucky as he took a step forward.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect to see Maxie in _our_ bed the next day! God, Lucky! I thought you loved me!" she yelled as she began to pace.

Lucky swallowed as he watched her. "I did…I still do," he said.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well you have a funny way of showing it by being with that…that…girl!" she yelled, not having any names to call Maxie at the current time.

"Elizabeth…will you please stop?" asked Lucky.

"Stop what?"

"Stop pacing like that!"

"What, am I making you dizzy, Lucky?" snapped Elizabeth as she continued to go pace.

Lucky growled once again. "Elizabeth, damn it!" he yelled.

Stopping Elizabeth began hitting him on the chest. "Why?" she screamed. "Why did you do this to me?"

He managed to grab her wrists from hitting him any more. "Why? Because you stopped loving me, that's why!" he yelled back.

"That's not true and you know it!" cried Elizabeth as she pulled away from him. "You stopped long before! You thought I was having an affair with Patrick, and you kept pushing me away!"

Lucky closed his eyes. "I know," he whispered, running his hands over his face. "God, Elizabeth I'm sorry. I was confused. I had just gotten through surgery…and I…I was blaming myself for what happened."

Shaking her head in confusion, Elizabeth sighed. "You couldn't have known Manny was going to kidnap me."

"I couldn't save you," said Lucky.

"You tried."

"And Morgan succeeded."

Elizabeth stopped, her eyes widening. "Is this what this is all about? About Jason?"

Throwing his hands up, Lucky growled in frustration. "He's always there, Elizabeth. He's always there when you need him. You've never needed me!"

"That's not true…" she started.

"It is!" yelled Lucky. "And you know it as well as I do. How…how long have you been feeling like this for him?"

Elizabeth shook her head in denial. "Stop it, Lucky," she snapped.

Laughing, Lucky shook his head as well. "You don't even see it do you? You're in love with Jason Morgan, and you don't even see it."

"I said stop it!" screamed Elizabeth, tears falling down her face. "I loved you, damn it. And you threw it all away for _her_!"

Lucky stopped. It took him a moment before he could nod. "I'll admit to my failures as your husband, but I wasn't the only one who was unfaithful. Believe it or not, dreams and thoughts…you hurt me Elizabeth. You made me feel like I couldn't be the husband you wanted me to be."

A sob escaped her. "I never wanted you to be anybody but yourself, Lucky! God, why are you doing this?" she cried.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Lucky, tears also sliding down his face. "Why are you lying to yourself about your feelings for Jason?"

"Because!"

"Because, why?"

"Because he's with Sam!" yelled Elizabeth, finally admitting her feelings. She sank to the bench and put her face in her hands. "Because there was always someone else."

Lucky closed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pocket. "You were afraid to give into your feelings for him," he answered for her.

Elizabeth looked up. "I loved you, Lucky," she said.

"Yeah…I know," he said with a slight smile, a smile full of pain and hurt. "We just didn't love each other enough to stick together."

"Lucky…" she started.

"No," he held up his hand, walking back toward the stairs. "It's my turn to walk away now."

Elizabeth swallowed as she stood. "Wait…"

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

As she watched him walk away, more tears came to her eyes. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself as sobs escaped her again.

She was alone now.

* * *

Her shoulders were slumped as she walked into the locker room. Her hair was in a disarray from the surgery that, in the end, didn't go as planned. 

Emily closed and reopened her eyes as she moved to the other side of the lockers and toward hers. A sniffle made her stop mid-way, and she turned.

"Robin?" she asked, immediately moving over to the couch where her friend sat. Sitting down on the chair, Emily grabbed a tissue and handed it to her friend, taking her other hand in hers.

Robin shook her head as she used the napkin to wipe her face and blow her nose. "Thanks," she said with a sniffle.

Emily offered her a slight smile. "You okay?" she asked.

"God, why does everyone keep asking me that?" snapped Robin as she sat up. "No, I'm not okay!"

Nodding, Emily sat back. "Me either," she mumbled.

Looking up, Robin sniffled again. "How'd the surgery go?" she asked.

"Bad. Ms. Gonzales didn't make it," answered Emily, closing her eyes in pain as she recalled the way her mother worked desperately to keep the ailing woman alive. It hadn't worked and by the time the surgery was done, the woman was dead.

Robin shook her head. "I'm sorry, Emily," she said squeezing her friend's hand.

"Ugh, don't say that! I've had everyone saying that to me today. _"Are you okay?"_ or _"I'm sorry about your loss."_ It wasn't my loss! They didn't have to tell her husband that his wife was dead," she snapped.

"I guess that didn't go over well," muttered Robin as she held onto the pillow that was against her stomach.

Emily rolled her eyes. "No, it didn't," she answered and then sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "I'm so tired!"

Robin looked up. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. Go home and relax."

"At the Quartermaines? Please!"

"What about Nikolas?"

"He's in Greece with Spencer, and there's no way in hell I'm going to that place by myself," snapped Emily as she got up and walked to her locker.

Opening it she began pulling out her clothes and setting them on the bench. "I honestly don't want to go home right now," she answered truthfully.

Robin bit her lip as she thought of a way they could spend time together, without having to go home. She didn't want to see Patrick at the moment.

They could go to Kelly's, but right now she didn't even want to think about food. Then, there was the Metro-Court, but the thought of running into Carly didn't sound to appealing. It was too cold for the park.

A smile instantly came to her face as she thought about the one place they hadn't been too in nearly a month.

"Em?" she asked as she stood.

"What?"

"What's the one place we can go and forget about our troubles?" asked Robin.

Shutting her locker, Emily frowned as she thought about it. The smile on Robin's face became too much for her, as she began to smile herself.

"Jake's!" they both shouted together.

* * *

**Tequila Nights: Naughty Girls **

**Part Two**

It took her longer to get off the bench than she thought.

The pain in her heart was just too much, and the realization that she did have feelings for Jason slowly came to the surface.

Elizabeth looked at the spot where Lucky had been standing and sniffled. She had hurt him more than she thought she had, and now the truth was out. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Not having the energy to walk herself home, or even call work to tell them she wouldn't be there, Elizabeth slowly climbed the stairs and looked up at the darkening sky.

November had slowly brought fall into early winter, and surprisingly it had brought out the stars.

How had she let her life come to this? How could she have done this to Cameron most of all? How could she face her little boy without feeling bad about the decisions she had made?

Lucky was the only father her son had ever known, and now she had pushed him away.

Swallowing past the tears she sight of the sign that proclaimed that Jake's Bar was just around the corner.

"Sam!" laughed Elizabeth as she held onto the counter so she wouldn't fall. "What brings you here?"

_The other woman's eyes strayed to the bottle of tequila._

"_Pain," she finally answered after a moment._

The memory of that night and what she and her friends had done had remained locked in her brain, coming out when she least expected it to.

That night had brought her closer to Sam than she ever thought possible, and for that, she was glad.

It had also been the night that Sam and Jason had gotten back together.

"_Liz?"_

_Elizabeth turned at the sound of her name and she smiled when she recognized who had uttered it. _

_She watched as Sam hurried down the stairs toward her, the smile she wore on her face contagious. Tilting her head to the side, Elizabeth knew immediately that her and Jason had reconciled._

_The feeling of sharp pain that pierced through her heart was a surprise and she immediately covered it by brightening her smile._

"_Sam, what brings you here?" she asked as she moved over to sit down on the bench._

_Sam shrugged, the smile still on her face. "I just came from the lake house. Me, Kristina, and Molly had lunch at Kelly's."_

_Elizabeth smiled as she looked up at her friend. "I'm glad that you and Alexis are working things out."_

"_Me too, I don't know about you but I was getting tired of fighting with that woman," said Sam truthfully as she rolled her eyes._

_Laughing, Elizabeth slid over so that Sam could sit down next to her. "So, it looks like you and Jason are back together, huh?" she asked, even though she knew the answer._

_Sam nodded, a blissful look coming to her face. "We talked it over and I got to lay all my feelings out on the table and Jason finally let me talk for once," she said with another eye roll._

"_I'm glad you two worked everything out," said Elizabeth, looking down at her lap._

_Sam frowned and then reached out and took her friend's hand in hers. "Hey, don't look so down. I can't have that," she teased._

_Elizabeth's mouth curved slightly._

"_I'm guessing by that look that you and Lucky haven't worked out anything, huh?" she asked._

_Sighing, Elizabeth pulled away and got up. "You mean when I found Maxie in my bed the next morning with my husband?" she snapped out._

_Sam's mouth opened in shock and she stood. "Oh, Liz…God, I'm sorry. Did Cameron see?"_

"_Thankfully, no. But I let Lucky have it before I packed everything and left. God, Sam! I can't believe this is happening…I thought he loved me. I thought he loved me enough to stick around, you know?"_

_Licking her lips, Sam slowly moved in front of Elizabeth. "Sometimes, relationships don't work out. You don't see it until it hits you right in the face. I'm just sorry it happened to you."_

_Elizabeth closed her eyes as the tears fell and she felt Sam slowly pull her against her. Opening her eyes she wrapped her arms around Sam as she allowed the other woman to hold her._

"_I can't believe it's over," she whispered as she began to sob._

Elizabeth shook her head almost violently, the memory of breaking down in Sam's arms too terrible to go through again.

Reaching up, she brushed the tears away and then moved up the last step and began walking.

Her feet led her to the familiar door, and as she opened it the familiar smell of smoke and bad odor hit her senses and she nearly stepped back.

That was when she caught sight of it, two women sitting at a table drinking and laughing.

Her friends.

"Please…tell me you have enough liquor on hand tonight, Coleman," she exclaimed unconsciously as she walked inside.

The door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

She should have been used to this. 

Used to the questions, the doubt, and the pain. Mostly, always, the pain.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried not to let the sob that wanted so badly to be free, escape her. She couldn't bear the looks of the people now on the pier. She couldn't bear another cry fest.

_Cry fest_, she thought to herself with a snort of self-hatred, wanting nothing more than to kick the can of trash across the docks. _I cry too much!_

Sam glared at the looks she was given and the pedestrians immediately looked and hurried away. _Go ahead, run! Make fun at the next Sunday brunch! "Little Samantha McCall was rude to me!"!_

She almost wanted to puke at the thought. These rich people having nothing better to do than sit on the pedestals until their next teatime. It made her sick to her stomach at the ridiculousness of it all.

Wanting nothing more than to become invisible to them, Sam took the stairs away from the pier and stopped, her eyes immediately going to the stars that shone brightly. A smile slowly came to her lips as she closed her eyes, letting the cold rush of air cool off her warm body.

Sam missed this. Nights when she could just look up at the stars with not a care in the world. It made her long for the days on her boat, when the day gave into night and the stars shined so brightly they illuminated the water.

Keeping the secret to herself that she missed working on her boat had Sam regretting the way she had acted tonight. But she couldn't help it!

Her head hurt from all the fighting she had done today and she felt sick to her stomach. Reaching down she rubbed the tightness in her lower abdomen and bit her lip.

Today all she wanted to do was get the rest of her stuff, spend time with her sisters, and go home and snuggle with her boyfriend.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was, otherwise she wouldn't be here at the moment, in the cold, freezing her ass off.

Swallowing past the tears she caught sight of the sign. Jake's was a place where she could forget about her problems, a place where she could have fun and just be herself.

Biting her lip, she looked toward the harbor and the darkness where Harbor View Towers sat. She then looked toward Jake's. Two questions, one decision. Should she go home and make up with Jason, or should she go and have some fun at the bar?

A smile came to her lips and she couldn't help but allow her feet to guide her toward the bar. The familiar odor the bar gave away had her nearly stepping back, but the next moment her eyes set on a table.

And the group of girls that seat there.

Raising an eyebrow at their shocked looks, she took a step inside.

"Got room for one more?" she asked.

Laughter followed as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

"I don't know about you girls," slurred Robin as she finished downing her tenth shot for the night. At least she thought it was her tenth shot. Shrugging it off, she looked at her friends again. "What I meant to say…is that I've missed this." 

Elizabeth giggled. "You mean coming to a stinky bar and getting beat-ass drunk and regretting it in the morning?" she asked.

Sam and Emily began laughing as Robin lifted a finger, a laugh bursting free before she straightened. "What I meant…" she started.

"She misses the sex-talk," answered Sam for Robin and when the other woman nodded, she laughed.

"Damn right!" snapped Robin. "I miss sex period!"

Emily made a face. "Don't talk about periods tonight! I don't even want to hear about anybody's monthly cycle!"

Laughing, Elizabeth used a lime to wet her skin and then shook salt onto it. "Don't worry, mine was over with last week," she admitted. She stopped when all three women looked at her. "What?"

"Elizabeth, I thought we discussed that there would be no discussion on monthly cycles," said Emily in a mocking voice that made all the girls laugh again.

"Eh," shrugged Sam as she downed another shot. "I'm lucky to be late!"

That stopped the women again and this time when Sam looked up, she sighed.

"Don't even go there girls!" she slurred before taking her shot.

Elizabeth sat up in her seat. "Well you and Jason have been…you know," she said, ignoring Emily's snort of laughter as she looked at her friend pointedly.

Letting out a sigh, Sam looked up. "Yes, me and Jason have had sex…" she started.

"The humpty-dumpty," interrupted Emily, making all of them laugh.

"Emily! I didn't need that picture in my head!" screamed Robin as she shook her head and took another shot.

Rolling her eyes at Elizabeth, Sam continued. "We've…taken precautions."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "What about that night?" she asked.

Sam bit her lip; a movement that made all three women look at her. She then shook her head.

"Nah, not possible," she said, as all of them laugh, but she couldn't push the thought that should be pregnant out of her brain.

* * *

"Okay, Robin, this is crazy. The water is freezing!" cried Emily as she huddled close to her friends; biting her lip as she her body shook. 

When they had left the bar, having been kicked out by Coleman, none of the girls were ready to go home.

So Emily had entertained the thought of going to her parent's house and going skinny-dipping in the pool. It had been a great idea until they had gotten there.

The temperature had gone down considerably and by the time the girls had their clothes off and were ready to jump into the pool it was almost forty degrees.

Turning, Emily made a face. "My family is rich, Robin. You think they didn't think about that when they had it put in? The water is heated during the winter."

Sam grinned and looked at Elizabeth. She then leaned in, whispering into her ear. When the other woman nodded, the two women moved forward.

"What…what are you doing?" asked Emily and she let out a scream as she landed in the water. Robin landed next to her.

Laughing, Sam clutched the towel to her body holding onto Elizabeth so she wouldn't fall. "That was great!" she slurred loudly.

"Shhh!" hissed Elizabeth. "The Quartermaine's might here us!"

Sam snorted. "They might need a hearing aid for that," she said, and moved as Elizabeth slapped her. "Hey!"

Emily looked at Robin and shook her head. "This is war," she said.

"War," agreed Robin, and together they grabbed Elizabeth and Sam's hand and yanked. The women both fell into the pool with a shriek.

Emily put a hand to her mouth as she watched Elizabeth and Sam come to the surface, spitting water and running hands through their hair.

"Emily!" they both cried.

She couldn't help it, Emily giggled.

* * *

"So," said Emily as she leaned back in the pool and looked up at the stars. "Do you think our men are missing us?" 

Elizabeth snorted. "Not likely," she said, thinking of Lucky.

Sam shrugged. "I don't much care at the moment. I'm having too much fun with the three of you," she admitted.

"Me too," agreed Robin.

"I am too."

"Me too."

Sam turned to her side, the water swishing with her body. "I think we should do this more often," she started. "I mean really. We all work pretty much every day of the week. Liz you're busy with Cameron most of the time, Emily you help Nik with Spencer, and Robin – you're pretty much infatuated with Patrick and his behind, so why not get together once in a while?"

Robin lifted her head. "I am not infatuated with his butt, it's just…nice," she said, than giggled.

"We know," all three women said at once.

It took another look at each other to have them all laughing again.

"No one is out here, mother!"

Sam's eyes widened when she heard Dillon. "Oh my God," she hissed moving so she gripped onto the cement, her head moving down.

"I swear, I heard screaming out here, Dillon!" snapped the voice of Tracy Quartermaine, making all four women hide in the water.

Emily made a face at her friends. "This is so embarrassing," she hissed.

"I thought you said they were out for the night," hissed Elizabeth, before biting her lip.

The voices got closer, and Sam could make out the figures of both Dillon and Tracy. _Please, God, don't let them find us_, she prayed to herself.

Dillon made a whining sound, which made all four women roll their eyes at once.

"Again, Mom. No one is out here. Can we go in now?" he snapped back at her.

Tracy stopped and glared at her son. "Not until I know what the hell is going on!" she yelled, before turning on the light. "Whoever is out there, you are trespassing on private property and it's a federal offense."

"Hell, lady, what you wear is a federal offense," muttered Sam, making all four of them giggle.

"Shhh," giggled Elizabeth as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

A noise made Tracy look toward the pool. "Who is that? Who's out there? I have a gun and I know how to use it!" she snapped.

"You don't have a gun mom…" started Dillon.

"Shut up!"

All four women couldn't help but laugh, but they immediately stopped.

Tracy glared at the darkness and shone her light on the pool. Nothing. "Dillon, next time you leave your towels out here, I'm going to bop you silly!" she snapped before heading toward the house.

Dillon frowned as he looked at the towels and then followed his mother. "Those are not my towels," he muttered to himself as he walked inside. He then shut the door and locked it.

Sam turned, leaning her head against the edge of the pool and sighed in relief. "Thank God," she muttered.

"I think we should get out of here now," said Elizabeth.

"I think we need to commit my Aunt," said Emily, which had them all laughing again.

* * *

Emily smiled at her friends as she hugged Elizabeth and Sam at the same time. "I had so much fun tonight," she said with a smile. 

"We did too," responded Sam as she hugged her friend and then Robin again.

"We need to do this again," said Elizabeth. "But next time, let's not going skinny-dipping at the Quartermaine's."

All women nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at work," said Robin, rolling her eyes as she pulled Emily along with her. The two of them had decided to stay at the Metro-Court for the evening, both not wanting to go home quite yet.

"Have fun!" yelled Elizabeth, smiling as she shook her head.

As the two disappeared, so did the fun. Sam frowned as she sat down at the table outside of Kelly's and looked at her hands.

"You look just how I feel," said Elizabeth as she sat down beside Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I know it was just a night out, it's just…" she sighed and shook her head.

Elizabeth reached over and took Sam's hand in hers. "Ended too soon?" she asked, knowing how her friend felt.

"Yeah, and I know that's selfish, but I can't help it!" exclaimed Sam, a pout forming on her lips.

She almost laughed at that look. It was a look she knew all too well from her son, and knew she had done it herself. Elizabeth just couldn't believe Sam did it.

"Okay, so, what now?" asked Elizabeth.

Looking up at the clock, the only light that shown inside Kelly's at this time of night, Sam sighed again. "It's after two. All bars are closed."

Elizabeth nodded. "So are the restaurants."

"You hungry too?"

"Starving!"

A smile slowly came to Sam's lips and she slapped her hand on the table. "I know where we can go," she said standing up.

"Where?" asked Elizabeth, her eyes widening as Sam grabbed her hand and yanked her from her chair. She laughed, managing to grab her purse.

"Where else? We're going back to the penthouse!" answered Sam, as she pulled Elizabeth along.

"If Jason has a problem with it?" she asked, trying to push down the delight that ran through her body at the prospect of seeing Jason.

Sam turned with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "He can shove it," she answered.

The two women giggled as they ran through the park.

* * *

Jason tried not to look at the clock, already knowing what it would read. It had been exactly thirty seconds since he looked at the clock the last time. 

Sighing, he raked his hands through his hair as he began to pace the living room yet again and growled in frustration.

When Sam had left earlier it had given him a lot of time to think. Was it a good idea for Sam to move back in here? Had it been a good idea to even mention it to her?

Jason shook his head as he sighed again and sat down on the couch.

He loved her, Jason knew that was the truth, could feel it in his heart. But the pain he had seen on her face had him second-guessing every little thing he had done in the past three weeks.

_Where is she_, he asked himself. It was a quarter till three and she wasn't even home.

Home. It was a word he sometimes took for granted. When he had pushed Sam away to keep her safe, he had thought he had been doing the right thing. Every night he came home from work he was haunted by memories, by her smell, by her laughter, and by the quietness that had come over the penthouse.

Jason hadn't realized how much he had counted on Sam being there, and when she wasn't…it hurt too much to think about it.

Shaking his head, Jason got up and walked to the cabinet by the pool table. Opening it, he grabbed the bottle of tequila and headed back to the couch.

That's when he heard it.

Laughter. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow as the lock on the door turned and opened. His head tilted when Sam came in laughing and putting her purse and keys on the table.

"Sam?" he asked, his eyes then going toward the door and widening.

Elizabeth was with her. And from the smile on Elizabeth's face he knew they were both drunk.

"What is going on here?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Sam heard the door shut and smiled when Elizabeth came to stand next to her. "He's got the tequila," she said, wagging her eyebrows at her friend.

Elizabeth giggled. "It's going to be a good night," she said.

* * *

The looks that came over Elizabeth and Sam's faces were priceless as Jason took his shot. 

They sat on the floor, a fire roaring in the fireplace behind them. The place where the table usually sat was now empty except for where they're legs lay.

Elizabeth was on his right while Sam was on his left, and for the second time that night, Jason wondered how in the world he had ended up in this situation.

"So Tracy finally went into the house…and Dillon nearly gave us away," continued Sam as she tossed her hair over her shoulder to look at Elizabeth. "I still can't believe Emily made us do that."

Laughing, Elizabeth nodded. "Especially at the Quartermaine's. It was embarrassing!" she laughed.

Jason looked from one woman to the other. "I'm surprised she didn't call the cops."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that would have been messy."

"Especially with Lucky on duty," laughed Elizabeth, then she frowned at the thought of her soon to be ex-husband.

Sitting up, Sam frowned at her. "Hey, no sad looks. Lucky is an idiot for letting you go."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, he was right to leave me. I wasn't exactly innocent in the breakup of our marriage," she said.

"What are you talking about, Liz? Lucky cheated on you the night we went out drinking. You weren't the one who cheated on him!" snapped Sam in defense of her friend.

Smiling slightly, she shrugged. "I might not have done it intentionally but…"

"But what?" interrupted Sam.

Elizabeth looked at both Jason and Sam. "I wasn't happy with him!" she finally blurted out before moving to get up, she fell back down. "Oooh, I'm dizzy…"

Jason took that moment to grab the bottle of tequila. "That's enough for tonight," he said, always the voice of reason.

Twin looks of frustrated anger had him getting up and nearly falling over himself.

He never got drunk, not like this.

"Ugh," said Elizabeth. "Sam…help me to the bathroom, I think I'm going to be sick."

Sam barely had enough time to get her up before Elizabeth pulled away and hurried up the stairs. "Liz!" she yelled, following her friend into hers and Jason's room.

Hurrying into the bathroom, she fell to her knees beside Elizabeth and held her as her stomach released everything that had gone into her that night.

When she fell back, Sam moved with her, leaning against the wall as Elizabeth laid her head on her legs. Biting her lip, not knowing what to do, Sam gently ran her hand through Elizabeth's hair.

"You should have eaten something," she said after a moment.

Elizabeth let out a laugh that slowly turned into an agonized cry. "I don't want to hear anything about food or drinking," she moaned.

Sam smiled gently. "Liz, you've been holding this in for so long…it's okay to cry every once in a while."

Sniffling, Elizabeth felt the tears boil in her eyes, threatening to release. She turned her head to look at Sam. "I loved him Sam…I really did love him," she whispered, before she broke into sobs.

"Shhh," whispered Sam, as she held Elizabeth close. "I know, I know you loved him. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

As Elizabeth sobbed, Sam turned her head and looked up to see Jason standing there. The look in his eyes had her heart tightening. She could see the pain in his eyes, and something else.

Something he had been hiding from her, but in that moment…he allowed her to see it.

He was in love with Elizabeth.

* * *

"How is she doing?" asked Jason as he came back into the room a short time later. 

Sam had managed to get Elizabeth into the shower, making sure her friend didn't fall and hurt herself. After she was clean, Sam had given her a pair of black pants and a tank from her drawer and once dressed, Sam got her into bed.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep soon after.

It had given Sam some time to think. To think about her relationship with Jason, and the look they had been giving each other all evening.

The woman that was becoming one of her best friends was alone, and her heart broke for the poor woman. She had lost her husband, had gotten an apartment, and was trying to stay tough for Cameron. And now a divorce was very well on its way, and Sam was afraid it was going to be a tough one all around for both Elizabeth and her son.

Then her thoughts had gone to Jason, the man she loved. The man that had so many secrets that she didn't know about. She had once entertained the thought that Jason still might have feelings for Elizabeth, but she had no idea just how much until tonight.

She bit her lip, what was she going to do now?

"She's sleeping," she finally answered. "Jason she is hurting so much, I don't know what to do."

Jason gently pulled her into his arms, his eyes going to the bed and to the woman that was moving in her sleep, frown lines on her face.

His heart tightened at the pain he knew she was going through. "She's going to need you," he whispered. "The next couple of months are going to be hard."

Leaning her head against his chest, Sam closed her eyes. "She needs you too," she whispered.

He frowned at her words, knowing there was a meaning behind them. Did she know? Did she know about his feelings for Elizabeth?

The alcohol had clouded his judgment, had made him vulnerable. When Sam pulled away and walked to the window, he knew she knew.

"Sam," he whispered.

Sam swallowed as she looked out the window. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Running his hands through his hair, Jason sighed. "It's not something you just tell someone, Sam," he said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Yeah, it's not every day you find out that your boyfriend has feelings for another woman," she muttered, crossing her arms around herself.

Jason closed his eyes. "I couldn't stop them," he said. "God, Sam…I…"

"Don't, I don't want to hear that you're sorry. Besides, I think she feels the same way," she answered truthfully.

His head jerked up. "What?"

Not turning, Sam smiled slightly. "You heard me, Jason. This is why she and Lucky never worked out. Yeah, they loved each other, but there was always someone between them," she said. "And that someone was you."

"Sam…no…"

"Yes, Jason. Elizabeth is in love with you…" she started to say.

"Jason?"

Both of them turned at Elizabeth's voice. Sam watched as Jason went over to the bed and bit her lip as the tears welled in her eyes.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and then opened them again, looking at Jason as he sat down on the bed. "What happened?" she asked.

Jason shook his head. "You kind of had a reaction to the alcohol," he answered.

"I remember," Elizabeth responded with a roll of her eyes, which hurt. Bringing a hand to her head, she looked at Jason and then at Sam. "What I meant is…what's going on with the two of you?"

"We were talking," said Sam as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "You need to sleep."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I don't want to sleep right now, come on. Tell me what you two were talking about?"

Jason looked at Sam who looked away. He sighed and looked down.

Realization hit Elizabeth like a ton of bricks and she looked down. "Oh," was the only thing she could say.

"Look, Elizabeth. Why don't you get some sleep, it's been a long night," said Jason.

"I told you, I don't want to sleep, damn it!" cried Elizabeth. She immediately brushed the tears that fell down her face. "God…why did this have to happen?"

Frowning, Jason sat closer to her. "I don't understand."

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air. "Of course you don't. None of you do. You don't know what it's like. I was happy, I was in a marriage and I was happy! Then you had to come riding in on your horse and save me from Manny. And than Sam got shot and you…I should have been there for my husband, but no. I had to be there for you!"

Sam stiffened at Elizabeth words. They were for Jason, not really for her.

"God, I really feel stupid, you know. When Sam told me you two got back together, it hurt. I was jealous of the two of you!" cried Elizabeth.

Jason shook his head, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He hadn't realized how bad the pain Elizabeth felt had gone.

But he did now, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Liz…" he started.

"No! Jason, you and Sam deserve each other and you're so happy," she said grabbing him by the cheeks. "I shouldn't be feeling anything for you."

"Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No…no more," she whispered. "No more."

Jason eyes widened right before her lips came crashing against his.

Desire flashed through him and he couldn't help it. He kissed her back, his hands moving to her sides, pulling her closer to him.

She shouldn't be feeling like this. No, Sam should have slapped them both for being totally oblivious to her, but the sight of them kissing not only sent pain straight through her…but it sent something else.

Frightened by the feeling, Sam went to get up, but a warm hand wrapped around hers and she looked down at the hand and then at Elizabeth.

"No," she started.

Elizabeth licked her lips. "Stay," she whispered, squeezing slightly before returning to Jason's lips.

Sam swallowed, her eyes wide with shock and fear, as she watched the two of them kiss. Why couldn't she get up? Why couldn't she stop them from what they were doing?

She felt like a voyeur, but she stayed where she was, even as a moan from Elizabeth made her jump.

Moving her hand from Sam's wrist, knowing her friend would stay, Elizabeth caressed Jason's arm before pulling back. She gasped for air before moving her hands to his shirt.

The look of agreement passed and then they turned and looked at Sam.

"Oh dear Lord…this is so not happening," whispered Sam as she pulled her legs to her chest, but her eyes were glued to the couple.

Jason bit his lip and looked at Elizabeth, when she nodded he pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Both pair of eyes fell to Jason's chest and Elizabeth smiled devilishly, her hands going to his skin. "Feel his skin Sam…doesn't it feel good?" she asked.

"Not…happening," squeaked Sam.

Biting her lip, Elizabeth reached over and took Sam's hand once again. She then brought it to Jason's chest. At once, the electric charge that went through all three of them shocked them.

"Do you feel it Sam," whispered Elizabeth. "It's so wonderful."

Sam unconsciously licked her bottom lip as she looked at Jason's chest and then to his eyes. The desire she saw there nearly gave her a heart attack, and she couldn't move when he did.

A sigh escaped her as Jason's lips captured hers, and that's when it happened. Sam slowly lost herself in the kiss. Moving a hand to his hair, she pulled him close as she kissed him back.

Jason moaned, sliding his tongue easily into her mouth. Moaning again at the taste of Sam. So different from Elizabeth's, but equally as satisfying. He wanted more.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. "Come here," he whispered.

Sam went to shake her head, but Jason's lips crushed against hers and she had no choice but to obey.

When he pulled away she let her eyes go to Elizabeth and was shocked when she realized the woman had undressed. She swallowed and tried to look away, but her eyes deceived her as they traveled down her body.

She was beautiful.

The thought shocked Sam to no end especially when Jason moved back to Elizabeth, pulling her against him. "Oh dear," she whispered, watching him pull Elizabeth into another kiss.

Desire raked through her body and Sam knew she should feel ashamed. Should feel hatred for the woman, but she couldn't. What the hell was going on here?

Sliding into his lap, Elizabeth gasped as her hips immediately began to rock against him. He was hard, so incredibly hard.

The desire made her feel heavy, her nipples hard against his chest. She knew she was soaked between her legs and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her.

But now wasn't the time.

Pulling away, she nipped at his chin and smiled. She then turned to Sam. The other woman couldn't quite hide the look of desire on her face and it made pleasure rush through her making her even more wet.

What the hell? Why was she feeling like this, and for Sam? It had to be the man that they both loved. It had to be!

"Sam," she whispered reaching out and taking her friend's hand. "Feel how hard he is."

"I uhm…" started Sam, even as Elizabeth tugged at her arm. When her hand came in contact with Jason, she swallowed, her eyes immediately going to Elizabeth's. "It wasn't…"

Elizabeth nodded. "It was both of us, and you know it as well as I do," she said, smiling.

Sam bit her lip, her hand accidentally tightening over Jason's jeans. The moan that escaped his throat made both women turn their heads.

"God, I love the way the man moans," said Elizabeth, biting her lip again as her desire spiked.

A smile came to Sam's face. "Trust me, it only gets better," she said, not even surprised at her words. When Jason looked at her again, she brought her hand to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped the buttons.

Reaching inside she wrapped her hand around his length and pulled it out. Sam then looked at Elizabeth.

"Touch him," she whispered, taking her hand and wrapping it around him

Jason was going to explode. When Sam's hand had wrapped around him, he nearly lost it. When Elizabeth's hand wrapped around him, he nearly exploded.

"Liz…" he moaned, his head falling back.

Elizabeth grinned at Sam. "You're right, it is better," she said.

Sam giggled as she moved on the bed and behind Jason. She let her hands move over his shoulders and down his arms. She then took his hands and brought them behind him. Letting her eyes got to Elizabeth, she grinned at her friend.

"You got the front…I got back," she said, whispering the last part against Jason's ear.

"Sam…" he gasped, and then moaned when she sucked his earlobe into her mouth. "Oh God…"

Elizabeth lifted her head. "I don't think God has anything to do with tonight, but if you want to beg…go ahead," she said right before her lips closed over his length.

"Elizabeth!" cried Jason, his hips immediately jerking forward, but were stopped by Sam's hands.

"Nuh uh…no moving," whispered Sam before moving her mouth to his neck, her teeth attacking his skin. Sam moved so that her breasts were planted against his back, letting him know how turned on she was.

Elizabeth moaned her approval to Sam as she sucked Jason deep into her mouth. The moans he made, made her shiver in delight. Moving her mouth, she began moving up and down on him.

"Oooh, God," moaned Jason, his head fall back against Sam's shoulder.

Sam bit his skin again, her eyes moving to what Elizabeth was doing to him and nearly moaned herself. "Mmm," she whispered, moving her lips back to his ear. "You like that?"

"God, yes!" cried Jason, wanting nothing more than to run his hand through Elizabeth's hair and pull her closer. To thrust deeper into her mouth.

"It's only going to get better," she whispered raking her nails down his chest to wrap around him. Together, both her and Elizabeth moved up and down until Jason was literally shaking.

Jason opened his eyes. "Stop, please!" he moaned, and both women stopped. Together in unison, they looked at him.

"I want…I want to come inside you," he said to Elizabeth, swallowing.

Elizabeth smiled. "Have we tortured him enough?" she asked Sam, already lying down on the bed.

"For now," said Sam as she turned his head and took his lips with hers in a hard, punishing kiss before releasing him. Moving back on the bed she leaned back to watch.

Jason looked down at Elizabeth. She looked so beautiful lying there on his bed. And then his eyes went back to Sam. "She's still wearing clothes," he said.

Elizabeth licked her lips. "A big no-no," she said wagging her eyebrows.

Sam laughed as they both looked at her. "No, this is weird enough as it is," she said and went to get up, but then found her back pressed against a hard solid chest. She lost all ability to think, and breathe.

"Liz," motioned Jason as he moved his hand down Sam's stomach and then pulled on her tank, his fingers tracing patterns over her soft skin. "I want to see you, Sam."

Elizabeth moved in front of Sam and gave her a smile. "Let him see you, Sam," she said, and whispered the last part. "Let me."

Sam gasped as her arms raised, allowing Jason to pull off her shirt. She immediately went to cover herself but Elizabeth stopped her once more.

"You're beautiful Sam…don't hide it," she said, her eyes on her. Elizabeth then moved taking her pants and pulling them down. Sam had no choice but to move her legs so that she could take them off.

Once she was fully unclothed, she felt bare. Both without clothes and to Elizabeth and Jason.

"Beautiful," said Elizabeth and Jason at once.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but instead a moan was wrenched from her throat as Jason cupped her heavy breasts in his hands. "Jason," she moaned, her head falling back. Her back arched into his hands as pleasure raked through her.

Licking her lips, Elizabeth leaned back against the pillows once more, watching Jason with Sam. It really was beautiful, the two of them. Watching them together always was.

"Sam," whispered Jason, pinching both nipples between his fingers, feeling himself harden even more. "Beautiful Sam."

She gasped, turning her head to take his lips with hers once again. When she felt one of his hands travel down her belly, Sam grabbed his hand.

"No," she said, breaking the kiss. "I want to see you."

Jason smiled down at her. "You do see me," he said.

Sam shook her head. "No, I want to see you with Liz," she said, swallowing. "I want to see you make love to her."

His eyes darkened as he turned Sam in his arms. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise," she said leaning in to kiss him again. This time it was soft, with trust and love wrapped together and when he responded in kind, hope filled her being.

Slowly she pulled away and leaned back against the pillows, opposite of Elizabeth, than turned on her side, her eyes going to her friend's.

Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes unexpectedly and she closed her eyes when a hand brushed against her cheek. It took moments before she look at them again, her eyes going to Jason.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked with a smile.

She managed a nod. "More than you ever know," she answered truthfully.

Jason leaned over her. "I don't know about that," he said before taking her lips with his, silencing her questions and his.

He had never felt like this before, had never been in a situation like this. With the love of his life watching as he was about to make love to his best friend, who was now becoming his lover.

The moment he slipped into her, he felt like he was coming home. They both moaned at the same time and he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

It took a minute for them to move, and he growled against her lips as she tightened over him.

Moving so only the tip was inside of her, Jason pulled his lips from hers and looked into her eyes, just as he thrust back into her. Both of them cried out together.

Sam licked her lips as she watched them, so completely lost in themselves that it took her breath away. A stab of jealousy rushed through her, but she pushed it away. They needed this. And somehow, she knew she needed this.

"Jason," moaned Elizabeth as her head fell back, gasping as his teeth sank into the skin on her neck. She pushed her hips up with each thrust, making her cry out.

No one had ever made her feel like this, not even Lucky.

Jason pushed a hand against the bed and moved deeper into her. With each thrust he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being inside of Elizabeth.

He had never felt like this before, not even with Sam. She was intoxicating him, making him want more.

"Oooh fuck!" cried Elizabeth as he began to pound inside of her, her desire rising with each thrust. "Harder!"

Knowing she was close to the edge as he was, Jason began moving in deeper, with each thrust he brushed against her tight nub, knowing with thrust she was getting equal pleasure.

Sam couldn't look away from them even if she wanted too. She swallowed, feeling her own hands move up to cup her breasts, a moan falling her lips.

The moan made both Elizabeth and Jason stop as they looked at each other, and then at Sam. And the pleasure that raked through them at seeing her desire nearly made them fall over the edge.

Opening her eyes, Sam looked at them. "More," she managed to moan out.

Elizabeth's eyes closed and when Jason began moving again, she dug her nails into his shoulders. "Yes," she cried, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Eliza…beth," moaned Jason as his eyes closed, not able to help himself. He began to pound into her with each thrust, his hand moving between them to rub her.

"Oh my God," cried both of the women at once.

Sam watched as both Jason and Elizabeth fell over the edge, and was surprised when she felt herself fall over with them. She moaned as her head fell back against the pillows, Elizabeth and Jason's cries following.

* * *

The sun beat down on the room and Elizabeth groaned in pain, her hand reaching up for her head, but coming in contact with skin. 

_That's weird…I thought I was dreaming_, she thought to herself as one eyelid opened. Than the other. Her eyes widened regardless of the pounding hangover that rushed through her.

She was laying in Jason's arms, her head against his chest. Across from her, Sam was laying on the bed, Jason's other arm wrapped around her.

"Oh my God," she said in shock.

* * *

She had been sleeping so peacefully until the pounding in her head woke her up, and the gasp did as well. 

Opening her eyes, Sam's eyes widened as they fell on Elizabeth.

"Oh my God," she said in shock.

* * *

It had been the best dream of his life, and he wanted to sleep more, but the pounding headache he felt wouldn't go away. Nor did the gasps he heard. 

Frowning he opened his eyes, and when they cleared, he swallowed.

Sam and Elizabeth were staring at each other and than at him.

"Maybe we should talk…" was the only thing that came from his mouth.

_**(Up Next: Tequila Nights: Threesome)**_


End file.
